


Anne Needs to Process

by Please No Portraits (GothAlbinoAngel)



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/F, Innuendo, Profanity, this is probably about as close as we're gonna get, will I ever write smut for this fandom? probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/Please%20No%20Portraits
Summary: Anon asked: I am SLIIDING into this INBOX to ASK fo rthe MISC numero seventeeno please!! (Preferrably some NFSW for the lovely ladies involved? *winkity wink*)orAnne learns to knock the hard way.Prompt: “Okay, so maybe I didn’t see that coming.”
Relationships: Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Comments: 19
Kudos: 259





	Anne Needs to Process

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, but it's been in my Drafts for a while, so I decided to finish it for the anon.

Anne groaned as she rubbed her eyes. She knew she’d regret this all nighter, but it would be _so_ worth it when she kicked Anna and Kit’s asses at this damn game. No way in _hell_ was _Anne Boleyn_ losing a _rhythm_ game. And yet, for the past month since they’d gotten the game, Kit had kicked her ass like Anne was Achilles and Kit was the damn arrow that killed him. No more! Anne was going to beat her baby cousin and no one would stop her. Not even Anna’s frequent victories in their followup matches!

Trudging out to the kitchen, Anne barely stifled a yawn. Lina sipped her morning tea as she looked over the newspaper in mild boredom. Footsteps in the hall indicated that Anna was on her way as well. Jane glanced up from where she was feeding Edward and smiled. “Hey, Anne. Breakfast is on the stove if you want any.”

“Thanks,” Anne muttered, grabbing a plate and scooping some sausages up. She snagged two or three pancakes and plopped down at the table. 

Anna waved to everyone as she went about getting her own breakfast. She paused to tickle Edward’s tummy a little. “How ya doin’ ya little rascal?” she cooed. Edward gurgled up at her in delight and Anna laughed as she ruffled his hair and went back to breakfast. 

Lina blinked at them both and raised an eyebrow. “Strange,” she murmured. “Kit is usually up earlier than this, isn’t she?”

“I think this is one of the days she doesn’t have classes,” Anne explained through a mouthful of food. Swallowing, she continued, “She’s prone to sleeping in on ‘off’ days.”

“Well, she needs to at least know that food has been made,” Lina said. “Someone should go check on her. Even if you get a grumpy college student throwing a pillow at you, she’ll probably be grateful for the information.”

Anna and Anne both stood. “Be right back,” they chuckled, racing for the stairs. 

“Wake Cathy as well, please!” Jane called after them. 

Anne smirked at Anna as they slid along the hallway. Anna took Cathy’s room while Anne hurried over to Kit’s. Anna took the time to knock politely on Cathy’s door. Anne made no such moves. She listened for a moment, hearing a low moaning sound and heavy breathing. Her poor cousin must have had another nightmare. Welp, better fix that!

Flinging the door open, Anne marched in, ready to comfort Kit like she always did after a nightmare (when Cathy or Anna didn’t beat her to it). Her eyes widened at what she found. 

Kit froze the second the door swung open. One hand gripped a bar on the headboard while the other was buried in a mess of dark curls. Dark curls between her legs. Dark curls that belonged to _Cathy_. Cathy, who had _also_ frozen when the door flew open. 

“Hey, Anne?” Anna called, walking closer. “Cathy must’ve gone out for breakfast cause she’s not-.” 

She rounded the corner and stopped, her jaw dropping instantly. Thankfully, though, her appearance spurred Cathy into motion. She extracted herself from her position and moved up, grabbing the blanket so that it covered both of their bodies. Kit’s scar blazed a bright red, a sure indication of her embarrassment as she buried her face in Cathy’s shoulder. 

“Do you two mind giving us a moment?” Cathy asked. She kept her voice neutral so nothing escalated the situation. 

Anna, who currently had more wits about her than either frozen cousin, nodded mutely. She grabbed Anne and tugged her out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind them. Once out in the hall, she leaned against the wall and muttered, “Okay, so maybe I didn’t see that coming when I woke up this morning...”

Anne remained mute as the two of them returned to the kitchen and sat back down. Lina and Jane stared at them in confusion. They hadn’t heard anything after the two had disappeared. It was unlike Anne not to be dramatic about every little thing. However, she only stared at her plate in what could only be described as shock and mild horror. 

“Did you forget to get Cathy?” Jane asked slowly. “She needs to eat something.”

“I think she was,” Anne muttered. Anna had the misfortune of drinking some water as she said that. Water that slipped down the wrong pipe and consequently ended up all over the floor. 

Her coughing filled the air for a long moment as she fought to breathe. Despite making a joke, Anne’s gaze hadn’t moved from her plate and her hands remained in her lap. Now, Jane and Lina were mildly concerned. 

“What happened up there?” Lina inquired in confusion, her eyes narrowed sternly. 

“Uh... Cathy wasn’t in her room...” Anna mumbled. “She, um... was busy...” 

Usually she wouldn’t skitter around the subject, but she was still trying to reconcile seeing her best friend in that kind of situation... _willingly._ Knowing all that happened to Katherine in the past, it just made Anna’s head spin to realize she was in a similar position. But she was in control, she didn’t have to be afraid, so of course she and Cathy would make it to that point eventually. It was just so bizarre for Anna to wrap her mind around. 

A throat cleared at the doorway. Cathy gave the gathered group a wave. Kit peeked around her, her cheeks still bright red. Both of them had donned robes and pajama pants in order to be as presentable as possible. Lina eyed the two of them skeptically, but returned to her tea, content now that the rest of the house was present. 

Jane, however, looked them over more intensely. Anne and Anna’s reactions coupled with the blush on Kit’s cheeks. Something was missing. “Were you two making out when Anna and Anne went up there?” she asked hesitantly. 

Poor Anna ended up with another lungful of water. _Making out_ is certainly a way to put it. Anne flinched slightly before resuming her staring match with her half-eaten pancakes. Lina’s eyebrows furrowed. She stared over at her goddaughter again. What could have happened that made the two rowdiest members of the house react this way?

“Uh... sort of,” Cathy mumbled, shuffling toward the stove. Kit remained by her side the whole time. She alternated between casting glances at the table and burying her face in Cathy’s shoulder. 

As they settled at the table with their food, Anne shot a glance to her cousin and in a deadly serious voice, she said, “Now I understand why Cathy calls you ‘Kitten’.”

Thankfully, it wasn’t Anna who choked this time. While Kit dropped her head into her hands, Lina reached over to help Cathy dislodge the pancake trying to kill her. 

Anne was just trying to process. Not her fault they kept trying to eat while she did. If anyone else nearly died for the remainder of breakfast, it was _not_ Anne’s fault.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for nothing.


End file.
